Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree (House Item)
| altname =Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree| }} Book Text "Foreman Garz'gog Dyeree" Second Edition This book is the journal kept by an orc by the name of Garz'gog, and chronicles the time he spent constructing a great bridge within the land known as Zek. Day 1 - Me the biggest foreman on making the big bridge. Me tell every other orc what to do. If they don't, I throw them into the water and kick them in the head if they try to get out. Day 3 - Me send out party to find some stupid droods. They think they hiding, but I know where they is. Me needs to have a droods blood mixed into the mortar for the foundation of the bridge, or it might fall down. Come on! Everyone knows that! Day 5 - Have to send centurions out to get the droods now, cause they putting up a good fight. This no make me happy, because the centurions gonna kill all of them. When they all gone, now I have to use orc blood in the mortar. Me then start running out of workers! AARG! Day 20 - Bridge is coming along pretty good. I kicked five orcs in the head today for not making the bridge long enough. I tell other orcs that the bridge needs to reach the other side for it to work right. Day 25 - Emperor Fist came to see the bridge today. He say make it even bigger! That makes me happy! I like making big bridges, but I really like making even bigger bridges. The Emperor say he will come back later and see if it is big enough. Day 29 - Had to kick more workers in the head for not doing the job right. Throwing in the water and kicking in the head is only reserved for biggest punishment. Me go outta way to find reasons to give it. Day 40 - The Emperor liked how big I made it. He say it might be too big, but then I show him all the tricks I put on it. That's when he made a big smile and patted me on the back in front of all the other orcs! Now everyone know how important I am! Day 50 - Bridge just about done. Haven't had to kick people in the head lately, because they know how important I am. Sending messenger to tell Emperor that bridge is just like he wanted and to show allt he other tricks I put on the bridge. Day 55 - Emperor Fist say he wants demonstration of how good bridge is. Me getting all the archers together to hide them in the small boxes for the demonstration. Me also getting the oil boiled up to show off how that works, too. The Emperor will think it's the greatest thing ever! Day 60 - Emperor has put me in the prison for making bridge too good. The demonstration wiped out 200 centurions and 60 elite guard in five minutes! Me am very happy, because me thought it would take seven minutes!